Forest of Snow
by DreamerNightingale
Summary: Shizuka Fubuki had been at home in the slums of the city where she grew up. But after her father finds her after her mother's death, she is sent to Ouran to make friends. But she never expected to find so many in such a short time. Can the host club help her out of her shell? Mori/oc
1. Chapter 1

I stared up at the huge building before me. It was very beautifully built, and very _pink_. I only hoped my anxiety wouldn't hinder my first day of school being a good one. My already small frame shrunk slightly at the mere thought of being in the presence of a lot of people. A lot of rich people. I was starting to regret that my dad had found me. I started my slow trek to my class.

I tried to sneak into the classroom. The chatter of my fellow students died down as I moved to take the last seat in the class. I wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor. I sat quietly in my chair waiting for class to start.

"Hello there!" A blond young man leaned over my desk. I leaned away from him in sudden shock. "You're new to Ouran this year, right?"

"Y-yes..." I shrunk into my seat and stared bashfully down at my desk.

"Tamaki, You might want to refrain from scaring miss Fubuki." A dark haired young man with glasses sighed as he wrote down something in his book.

"Miss Fubuki? Are you related to Rin Fubuki?" The blond inquired.

"Y-yes. He's my father..." I almost whispered.

"Your father? I didn't know he had any children." Tamaki looked confused.

"We were just reunited last week." I mumbled. _I look like a shy little yellow marshmallow..._

"Ah." Tamaki grinned. "Well, my dear, I hope to see your beautiful face in our Host club's room soon!"

"Host club?" _Why would they have something like that here? Isn't hosting the tame form of male hookers?_

"My, yes. I'm sure we have someone to your tastes!" He was serious. My eyes widened in shock.

"Um..." I started to mumble timidly as he continued his flowery ramblings. Then the teacher walked in. I was saved from the exuberant blond male's attention, but not the piercing gaze of the black haired bespectacled one. It was calculating, scary.

* * *

It finally happened a few weeks into school. My father had decided that I needed to make "friends" and mingle with others of my standing. He wanted me to join a club, so he purposely told the driver to pick me up hours later than school let out. I had tried to find a quiet place to read, but so far all I had accomplished was driving my anxiety through the roof by facing several curious stares from my peers with each door I opened in search of a quiet room. I felt the mounting panic as I tore through the halls, blindly searching for a place to fall to pieces. I thought I had found an abandoned music room, and in my haste tripped through the doorway.

"Welcome!" I heard a chorus of male voices. I looked up from the floor I was sitting on, to see seven good looking young men arranged in an attempt to please what should have bee their customers.

And just like that, I lost my composure and whimpered as big fat tears rolled down my face. I immediately covered my face in an attempt to shield my tears from them, but the damage was already done. The whole room had gone quiet.

"There, there. Are you alright, princess?" A familiar voice spoke very close to me. It figured that in my mounting hysteria, I hadn't heard the approaching footsteps. I lowered my hands to see violet eyes far too close for my comfort level. I felt my lip quiver as my eyes widened in panic and I let out a hiccuping sob. I shut my eyes as more warm tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Tama-chan, I think she's having a panic attack." A small, childish blond boy consoled the suddenly gloomy king. I felt warm arms lift me from the ground and move me somewhere dim and quiet. I chanced a peek around after the arms disappeared from my person. I was in a curtained off section. I watched one of the curtains finish swishing closed.

"Let's give her some time to calm down." The familiar voice of a scary young man sounded from the other side o the curtain. "And in a bit, we can offer her refreshments."

"What do you think caused a reaction like that?" An almost gender neutral voice inquired.

"Remember how you just wanted a place to study when you showed up here? It was probably something similar to that. And according to my data, she has a mild form of social anxiety. It seemed to have gotten the better of her today, resulting in a panic attack." Came the succinct reply from my black haired classmate.

"Kyoya-sempai, are you going to charge her for staying in there?" Androgynous voice asked in disapproval. I couldn't help but smile. I had no problems paying for time in a dimly lit corner alone.

 _Five things I can see: expensive chairs, pink walls, marble floors, my awful yellow dress, pretty painting on the far wall._

 _Four things I can feel: The silk of this awful dress, the plushness of this love seat, my hair tickling my neck, my knees hurt from tripping earler._

 _Three things I can hear: Their voices, footsteps, clinking of china._

 _Two things I can smell: baked goods, coffee._

 _One thing I can taste: I let tears get in my mouth again. Salty._

I took a deep breath before standing on shaky legs and moving to brush aside the curtain. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I honestly thought this room was abandoned." I timidly addressed the room while staring down at the marble floor.

"No worries, Fubuki-hime. We are very sorry to have startled you." Came the congenial reply from my darker classmate.

"Did we scare you, Fubuki-chan?" A childish looking blond boy inquired innocently as he approached slowly.

"Not half so much as it may have seemed." I answered with an embarrassed giggle at my own expense.

"You wanna eat some cake with me?" He seemed so cute, I didn't have the heart to turn him down.

"Just a moment." I turned to Tamaki. "I take it, this is your host club?" I gestured to the other male bodies in the room.

"Yes. Would you like to assign a host to be a regular?" He grinned. "We have the stoic type," He gestured to a tall young man that indeed seemed stoic, "the boy lolita," He gestured to the blond boyish young man, "the mischievous type," Twins grinned at me, "the cool type," He pointed at Kyoya, "the natural type," I looked at the girl in boy's clothes, "or the princely type." He leaned in close to me."

"I suppose this would be the easiest way to pass my time. My father won't let anyone pick me up until after most clubs are done for the day. But I think I'll pass my time with him." I pointed toward the childish boy."

"I suppose I should have a seat reserved for you and Honey and Mori's table from here on out, then?" Kyoya clarified.

"Yes, please." I nodded quietly.

"Yay! Hurry, Fubuki-chan! Let's have some cake!" The exuberant blond boy cheered.

"O-okay." I smiled at him. I sat across from him and watched as his silent companion served out coffee and cake. I stared at the dark brew in my teacup in quiet contemplation. The aroma was familiar. It didn't have full body of the more expensive coffees, so I knew it wasn't anything I smelled when I was at my father's house. My eyes widened. "I-instant coffee?"

The whole room stared. They were frozen in shock. I felt a soft smile stretch across my features. I carefully added my desired amount of cream and sugar to my cup, and took a quiet sip. I closed my eyes and could almost see dingy walls stained with nicotine and shabby furniture that had far outlived their prime. I could almost hear the sounds of the busy city outside my apartment door. I opened my eyes to see seven pairs of eyes fixed on me.

"You know what instant coffee is, Fubuki-sempai?" The cross-dressing girl asked.

"Mmhmm." I smiled sweetly. "Believe it or not, It reminds me of home." I noticed that they all seemed to have a wordless conversation with their eyes. They knew I wasn't speaking of my father's house.

"So, Fubuki-chan, what kind of cake do you like?" I looked blankly at the cutesy blond in front of me.

"Ummm..." I looked down into the pale beverage in my cup. "I don't know. I-I think maybe cinnamon coffee cake..."

"That sounds yummy!" The cutie encouraged. The room suddenly came alive as more young ladies filtered through the door. They checked with Kyoya and then went to their favorite hosts. A few even came to sit around me.

"Hello, Honey." One of the few girls who sat next to me spoke to the cutesy blond.

"Hi ladies! Want some cake?" Honey greeted.

And that was how the rest of my afternoon went. The girls would giggle and blush at everything Honey or Mori did. There were coffee and sweets being passed around. I sat in peace, listening to the gaggle of giggling girls titter about some nonsense or another. It began to feel monotonous, so I pulled out my weathered and worn hard cover Lord of the Rings complete trilogy book. The fact that it was in English never bothered me, so I hummed quietly as I read the tale of Frodo Baggins. The girls didn't mind me, and the hosts didn't seem offended by my behavior, so I continued to read and hum quietly. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep, as my eyes drooped, and I accidentally dropped my book in my lap. My head must have hung forward, shading my face with silver tresses.

* * *

"Takeshi, look. Fubuki-chan is asleep sitting up." Honey whispered to his cousin and friend after the other ladies had left.

"Ah." Mori's deep voice resonated in the air, causing the sleeping girl to twitch and fall to her left and continued to sleep.

"Oh. She fell asleep while reading." Kyoya passed by as he spoke, calling attention from the other hosts unintentionally.

"Wow. She kinda looks like a little fairy." Haruhi murmured.

"A snow fairy." The twins chimed in quietly.

"How cute!" Tamaki chuckled quietly. "Hey, mommy?"

"...Yes?" Kyoya sighed.

"She said she needs to have something to do, why don't we add her to the club? Sure, she can't pass as a host, but why not find something for her? I heard quite a few of the guests comment on how she blended well with us." Tamaki grinned.

"I think it'd be interesting. We'll see what she says when she wakes up though." Kyoya answered.

Honey got closer and experimentally poked the tinsel haired lolita with Usa-chan. A quick flash of yellow, and Usa-chan was no longer in Honey's arms. Instead, the pink stuffed bunny was cuddled adorably in the tiny girl's arms. Mori wasn't sure what to do, other than hope Honey wasn't upset.

"Cuuuuttteee!" Honey cooed. "Can she stay with us? Huh, Kyoya?"

"She would make a good accessory for you two. What do you think, Mori-sempai?" Kyoya smirked.

Mori got closer to the girl, and instinctively began to pet her head gently. She sleepily tried to tilt her head into his hand, and made a sleepy, contented squeaky whine in the back of her throat. Mori wordlessly continued to pet her hair. I light dusting of pink had found its way onto his face.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my deep green eyes to be faced with wide brown eyes. "...!" A surprised squeak broke past my lips and I tried to back up in surprise. I sat up quickly, trying to reorient myself. A soft something in my arms distracted me momentarily, and my brain tried to piece together why the cute pink bunny looked familiar. Everything added up quickly and I quickly held it out at arm's length with a red face.

"You're awake!" Honey-sempai exclaimed happily. The others crowded around the opposite sofa to give me a bit safe.

"Mmmm." I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Sort of. Sorry for falling asleep."

"Nothing to worry about." Kyoya caused a chill to go down my spine. "Actually, we have an offer for you."

"Huh?" I felt my eyes widen in worry.

"How would you like to be a part of the Host club?" Tamaki smiled down at me.

"Eh? Like cross-dressing? Like Haruhi is doing?" I tilted my head. I watched all of them freeze again.

"H-how did y-you..." Tamaki stuttered.

"I can tell." I shrugged.

"Please don't tell anyone, Fubuki-chan." Honey stared at me with teary eyes.

"Why would I do that?" I asked in confusion.

"So you aren't going to tell anyone?" The twins asked in tandem.

"The teachers and administration already know Haruhi's gender, so if she hasn't gotten into trouble with them, it isn't my place to say anything." I yawned sleepily again. "But I don't think I can pull off cross-dressing."

"We weren't going to ask you to cross-dress. More like be an accessory to Honey and Mori. Or any of the other hosts every now and then." Kyoya chuckled.

"Accessory?"

"Just play along with whatever we throw at you, basically." One of the twins spoke in a bored tone.

"But you'll be mainly with Honey and Mori-Sempai." The other twin chimed in.

"Oh..." I stared up at the ceiling in thought. Aside from the panic attack I had at first, I actually had a good time. Honey-sempai was sweet, and kind. Mori-sempai didn't seem mean or anything. He wasn't overly loquacious, but he had a friendly aura. "I wouldn't mind, I guess."

"Yay! Fubuki-chan is one of us now!" Honey-sempai giggled.

"Please. Call me Shizuka." I blushed.

"Shizu-chan!" Honey grinned.

"Shizuka?" Haruhi tilted her head to me. "The name suits you."

"Ummm... Thanks." I rubbed the back of my head.

My cellphone rang in that moment, and I began to scramble to find it in my bag. Mori-sempai reached into the side pocket of my bag and revealed my phone. "Thank you..." I blushed. "Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Shizuka. Your driver has notified me that he is there. He is ready whenever you are." My father's voice stated kindly.

"Y-yes. I'll be there soon." I mumbled.

"Alright. Dinner will be ready when you get here. Be safe." His voice resonated in it's bass-baritone. He hung up.

I stared at the phone after flipping it closed. I quickly shook myself out of my somber attitude. "I suppose it is time to go." I quickly stood and dusted my atrocious dress of non-existent dirt.

"Takeshi and I will come get you for lunch tomorrow, okay?" Honey called at my retreating back. I turned to look at the blond boy with a red face for just a moment.

"O-o-okay..." I stuttered. I then disappeared from their view.

* * *

"She's really cute, huh, Takeshi?" Honey swung his legs in a rhythm as they watched the city pass them by.

"Ah." Mori glanced down at his cousin.

"I wonder what theme we're going to be doing tomorrow. I hope they have something cute for her to wear. You should carry her around tomorrow. I'll bet it'll be so cute!" Honey continued to ramble, but a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"..." Mori stared out of the window to hide the slight blush on his face.

* * *

I opened the car door, ready to make the trek to class. I sighed as I sat down and pulled out my notebooks for class and began going over yesterday's notes. I kept Yuki, my blue snowflake themed bunny, in my bag as I continued to doodle little things that would draw attention to certain points in my notes.

"Shizuka!" Tamaki greeted. I jolted out of my note induced daze and squeaked.

"H-hello Tamaki-san." I greeted with a nervous stutter.

"Outside of club, call me Tamaki." He gave a friendly smile.

"O-okay." I smiled. I noticed Kyoya walking in behind Tamaki. A chill shot up my spine and acted on the only instinct I had: offer grumpy people food. I instantly threw my homemade coffee infused chocolates at him. I was shaking like a leaf in the Autumn wind as he caught them. His tired eyes slid to me and I could feel my soul leave my body.

"Thank you, Shizuka. It's very considerate of you." I calmed down as I watched him place one on his tongue. "Coffee?" His left eyebrow raised.

"They h-help me wake up in the m-mornings..." I looked down at my notes.

" _Very_ considerate." He murmured.

"You gave Kyoya chocolates but not me?" Tamaki cried out in hurt.

"U-umm..." I immediately began to get flustered.

"Don't bother. He doesn't need caffeine. He's plenty awake." Kyoya's voice dripped with polite venom. I felt even smaller than I already was.

I was saved from further conversation by the bell. The teacher bid us all go to our seats. I turned to a fresh page and began to write very thorough notes.

The morning classes passed by in a blur, only barely distinguishable, because Tamaki would come back to me to talk. I felt my eyes starting to droop, and produced Yuki from my bag so I could sleep through study hour. I cuddled into my stuffed rabbit and almost instantly dozed off.

* * *

"Shizu-" Tamaki trailed off as he looked down at the cute silver haired young woman. She already looked pretty young with how small she was. She wasn't as small as Honey, but only taller by a half a foot. But today, she had pulled her hair into pigtails, tied off with ice blue ribbons. Her stuffed rabbit matched her ribbons, and lent her the image of a sleeping child.

"I guess she felt this the best way to utilize her study period." Kyoya repositioned his glasses as he spoke.

"She probably had those chocolates for this instance." Tamaki chuckled. "Let's let her sleep."

* * *

"Shizu-chan! Wake up!" Honey's voice drifted through my thoughts. I whimpered in my sleepy state.

"Noooo... comfy..." I nuzzled Yuki.

"Shizu-chan, you gotta eat!" Honey persisted. One eye oped to take in my surroundings. Honey was waiting for me to get up. I carefully sat up and stretched my back out, squeaking when it popped.

"Nyaaaaa..." I rubbed an eye sleepily as I got up, only to trip on nothing and almost go tumbling down. Before I could hit the floor, familiar warm arms caught me and began carrying me. I looked up to see Mori's face very close. He looked down at me, only for me to blush and look away.

"Get comfy, Shizu-chan! Takashi is gonna carry you around lunch." Honey giggled cheerfully. I snuggled into Yuki.

"Mmmkay..." I mumbled sleepily. I started to nod off. The rhythmic gait of Mori-sempai was slowly rocking me to sleep. I probably should have mentioned that I was a sleep cuddler before letting him arry me...

I was too far asleep to realize that I had began hugging poor Mori.

* * *

"Awww! She cuddles in her sleep!" Honey chuckled. The tiny young woman had curled her arms around Mori's chest. Mori looked down to see her nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Ah." His eyes softened minutely. She was adorable.

They made short work of getting to the cafeteria. At this point he was hesitant to wake her up. Would she be like Honey or Kyoya? Or himself?

"What would you like, sir?" The cafeteria worker smiled.

"Shrimp tempura with miso soup. And steamed vegetables. Jasmine tea." Mori ordered.

"Okay, and you, sir?" The employee smiled down at honey.

"Strawberry cake. And strawberry milk!" Honey announced.

"And the miss?" He inquired.

"..." Mori looked down at the cute pigtailed girl. "Shizuka."

"Hmmm?" She raised her head in sleepy confusion.

"Food." Mori explained.

"..." She looked up at the menu in confusion. Her eyes roamed the board until finally she ordered. "Miso marinated steak, medium rare, steamed broccoli, and sauteed shiitake mushrooms on the side... and... Vanilla milk?" She tilted her head sleepily. The employee began to blush.

"S-sure! Will this be billed separately or together?"

She tried to answer but Honey interrupted her. "Together!"

"Alright!" Mori watched her fully wake up in panic as the employee listened to Honey.

He quickly moved to the pickup area for the food. He grabbed one of the trays in one hand while the other arm carried a blushing Shizuka in a hold for an infant, only it curled around her back from the middle and ending at her hip, and his hand was fitted under her knees. Honey grabbed the other two trays with a giggle. The boys found a seat, and as Mori gently deposited her into the seat by himself, Honey boxed her in on the other side. It wasn't long before the other club members waltzed through the doors, dragging a reluctant Haruhi with them. They sat her In front of Shizuka, and the two blinked at each other.

"Oh, hey, Shizuka-sempai." Haruhi smiled at the older girl.

"H-hello." Shizuka began to cut into her lunch.

"How is your day going so far?" The female host inquired.

"...Sleepy." Shizuka sighed. She ate quickly, yet daintily. Haruhi unwrapped her own lunch and began to dig in.

"Don't you just drink coffee in the mornings?" Haruhi asked.

"I had some coffee chocolates... but I seemed to have... _misplaced_ them." The tinsel haired girl blushed. Mori looked down in worry. Had someone taken them?

"Thank you for that, by the way. They were very tasty. Where did you get them?" Kyoya smiled, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Well.. um... I uh... made them..." Shizuka began to push her food around in embarrassment.

"You make sweets, Shizuka-sempai?" Haruhi sounded amazed.

"I used to make things to sell for rent and things." Mori's eyes widened.

"But, Shizu-chan? Didn't you live with your mom?" Honey looked at her worriedly.

"Yes. But, she used the money she made for... other things... she was too high to care about rent and bills." Shizuka popped a green floret into her mouth.

"What about food?" Tamaki couldn't help but almost yell in question.

"Actually... did you know that potatoes and butter have all the nutrients a person needs and can sustain a person indefinitely?" The others stared at her in horror.

"You ate... nothing but potatoes with butter?" Hikaru hissed in astonishment.

"It was all I had." Shizuka shrugged.

"You'll never have to eat like that ever again! Especially now that you live with your dad!" Honey exclaimed. Mori and the others nodded.

"Actually... I spoke to my father the other day. I'm getting my own apartment soon. Along with a generous allowance. I think it's to help me feel more at home?" The silver haired lolita smiled happily. "Living like a middle classed person is more comfortable than the complete poverty I've been through, as well as the unnecessary splendor at my father's house."

"Really?" Kaoru looked at her with disbelief. "What's so uncomfortable about living in a rich household?"

"The furniture and tableware are all insanely expensive. I feel like I'm bound to break something, with how clumsy I am. The employees are super polite, but they're strangers in what is supposed to be my house. I'm not used to being called miss Shizuka all the time. And I''m not expected to go down the road to shop for groceries when walking down the sidewalk is therapeutic... And my father's wife keeps dressing me up like a doll and I just want to cry..." Her eyes began to tear up as she thought of all the stress she endured on a daily basis. Nobody had heard her say so much at one time without stuttering. Everyone stared in silent awe.

"Wow. Sounds like a lot of trouble." Haruhi managed through a small fit of giggles.

"It is." She sniffled

Mori placed his hand on her head in a comforting gesture. She smiled softly at him thanks.

"Where do I put the dishes when I'm done?" Shizuka asked. Everyone looked down to see her food was gone. Hardly a trace of anything had been left on her plate. They looked up to see her finishing off her milk.

"Over there." Kyoya pointed to the drop off area. Mori took her tray along with his and Honey's and began putting everything away.

"You don't have to do that!" Shizuka stood up to stop him.

"It's okay, Shizu-chan."Honey patted her arm. "Takashi is just being a gentleman."

"You're staying in Ouran, though, right?" Tamaki looked like a pleading puppy.

"Ah, well... yes." She looked slightly abashed.

Mori walked back and shouldered his and Shizuka's bag. He then lifted her in a princess lift again.

"...!" She squeaked in surprise.

"Heading off to relax?" Kyoya smirked. It would so happen that the seniors and Shizuka had a free period together.

"Ah." Mori confirmed.

Everyone watched as the trio left, Mori carrying a blushing Shizuka and Honey skipping beside him.

"I've already got quite a few more requests for those three. Seems like that was a good idea. Some males have requested her specifically, but I had to explain that she's a package deal to one or both of those two. So they booked a full hour together for them." Kyoya grinned.

 _Sounds like she's been accepted by all of the customers._ They all thought in sync.


End file.
